


Distance

by kazeniyounahito



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, RPF, Russia, putvedev
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeniyounahito/pseuds/kazeniyounahito
Summary: 该妄想写于2018年4月，普女王第四个任期开始前。w





	Distance

距离，除了指在空间或时间上相间隔的长度，也用于形容认识与感情等方面的差距。

2018年4月18日 莫斯科 新奥加廖沃官邸

例行的内阁会议，在细短的时针再次指向表盘上整点的刻度时，终于是要结束了。  
德米特里在听到左前方传来的那声再熟悉不过的总结语时，立马将自己的视线从腕表上收了回来。他微低着头，在重新看了眼牛皮本上自己着重的两行，关于方才俄罗斯现任总统让他记得协助跟进的，关于洪灾方面事物的备注后，才默默地收起了眼下桌面上略显凌乱的资料些。  
「总理，那我这边回去后，会立马让人将具体信息整理好发给您。」  
弗拉基米尔·普奇科夫收拾自己桌上那一摊的速度，明显要比俄罗斯现任的总理快得多。  
德米特里转头看着手持公文皮夹，出现在自己右身侧的人，笑了笑，立马就从座椅上站了起来，向对方表示了感谢。  
「好的，弗拉基米尔，谢谢。我这边会在结合实际情况后，尽力协助你的。」  
两人在简短的致意后，握了握手，告了别。  
而这个时候，原本喧闹的会议室，也因为与会者的陆续离开，顿时安静了下来。  
德米特里翘着嘴角，看着自己被人捏得有些泛红的手，无奈的摇起了摇头。他转回身，刚想赶快把文件整理好离开，却借着余光，发现这场会议的组织者，并没有向往常一样，立马离开，反而静静地靠坐在他的椅背上。  
而对方的视线，应该正好落在了自己这个方向。  
德米特里心底多少，泛起瞬间的慌乱的涟漪。  
不过，对于已经在政界混了十几年的人来说，要佯装镇定，并不是一件难事。德米特里转正身后，故意带着点惊讶地抬了些头，带着丝疑问地，看向了此刻会议厅里仅剩的另一人。「是还有什么事需要叮嘱的么，普京总统阁下？」  
对。  
德米特里开口很礼貌的称了对方一声总统阁下。  
即便是在此刻，在已经没有摄像记录的，能算两人单独相处的私下里，德米特里仍然坚持了自己对对方的尊敬。  
因为毕竟，诸如像瓦洛佳那样太过亲昵的称呼，早就不太适合再被提及。  
德米特里还清晰地记得，五年前的某天例会后，在某项带着点暗示意味的法案被签订出台的前一周的某个阴沉沉地下午，对方沉默了良久后，跟他表示的那份带着丝愧疚的歉意。

「抱歉…季玛。我想以后，我们之间——」  
「嗯，我明白。」  
那时的德米特里，曾经早已无数次的想过，会有这天的来临。  
弗拉基米尔·普京是向着德米特里·梅德韦杰夫的，这点，当事的两人都再清楚不过。  
但如果有一天，前者不得不在后者和这个名为俄罗斯的国家相取舍的话，答案也是显而易见的。  
他不是没做过心理建设之类的，只能说，当现实真摆到眼前时，那种迎面袭来的，如窒息般的难受，真能让他难以喘息。以至于他因为不想听到更多，抢在了对方开口坦明一切前，点头示意理解。  
「放心，我明白的，瓦—普京总统阁下。」

于是，似乎就是从那天开始，德米特里开始慢慢学会了如何与对方保持一定的距离。  
在政务上，他们仍旧各尽其责的相互配合。只是到了私下里，除了偶尔因宣传拍片的需要，他们几乎很少见面了。  
这样一份距离，是德米特里有意而为的。他相信，对方大概也会十分满意。  
一个并不会唐突到让外人察觉到他们之间产生了什么间隙的距离。  
而他自己，却可以通过这样的距离，变得更为成熟，更清楚了解如今自己所处的位置。

「不，没什么其他要叮嘱的。」  
原本低着头整理着手上文稿的人，保持着嘴角那抹弧度，在等候对方下一步的指示。可谁知等了片刻，对方只是轻摇了摇头，然后将话题转到了他处。  
「对了，上周你在杜马做的完整的工作报告，我看了。」  
「哈啊——是么。」对于对方突然提到此事，德米特里显然也是有些惊讶的。「那愿上帝保佑我当时的表现还算能过得去。」  
「嗯，你表现得非常好。」  
德米特里在听到对方表达的赞扬之词时，楞了一下，心里忽然有些不知所措。  
要知道，在做报告的前一天，在定期会有总统总理例会上，对方对于他第二天要做报告的一事，除了简短的提醒了自己一句后，几乎没有表现得太在乎过。  
当时德米特里听着对方简短的提醒，虽然表面上不时的点了点头，并没有表现出什么来，但心里免不了一阵失落。  
2012年至今，6年的光阴，如白驹过隙。  
他承认，他怀念着曾经的那些看似荒唐的岁月。  
他忘不掉2012年大选夜里那人喜极而泣的笑脸，更忘不掉之后他们相拥一夜的疯狂。  
其实，如果弗拉基米尔·普京，真如西方那些可笑分析得头头是道的官报所说的，是为了实现他那巨大的野心，把他当垫脚的傀儡，他没准还能找到丝安慰。  
只可惜，事情的真相，若是硬要归于一句话的话，那就是：弗拉基米尔只是更爱俄罗斯。  
德米特里最初在意识到这一切时，曾深深的感受到了无限的挫败。  
假使对方是个人，他尚且可以试着与之一争。但俄罗斯，他知道他争不赢，也不会想去争。  
毕竟，那是他们尚还年轻时，便共同有过的理想 —— 祖国的强大与富裕。  
所以，当苏联不复存在时，在他接到对方的邀请电话后，他能毫不犹豫选择辞职，然后直赶莫斯科。  
只是后来，也不知道是从什么时候起，自己对对方原有的崇敬变为了倾慕，再之后，那份倾慕，慢慢地就超过了他的理想。  
为此，他选择坐上了会被俗事不断缠身的高位，并且在任职总统期间，顶着各方压力，为当时身为总理之人，修改了俄罗斯宪法。  
而等那人再次重回总统之位，决定划清一切后，他所能做的，便是为他重振俄罗斯而恪尽职守。  
「谢谢。」  
德米特里点了下头后，抬头看向鲜少会对自己表达赞美之词的人，扩了些自己嘴角的弧度，笑着补充道。「能听到这么一句话，大概能算是对我这几年来鞠躬尽瘁的最大褒奖了。」  
开口不掩幽默的人，其实是想制造点轻松的气氛，可仍旧靠坐在自己椅背上的人，显然并不想迎合这份轻松。  
前方直直地投来的视线，让德米特里有些不无所适从。这让德米特里不得不开始有些后悔刚才抬头直视对方的冲动。他硬着头皮迎着对方打量自己的视线，短暂的十几秒，却仿佛漫长得如一个世纪。  
按耐住想逃走的冲动，德米特里飞快的在脑海里寻找着适合离去的借口，但等他想到的时候，对方却先一步的开了口，给出了一句显得有些莫名其妙的询问。  
「想喝杯酒么？」  
「哈？」  
德米特里不得不承认，即使他与俄罗斯现任总统已经相交二十余年，有时候，他仍弄不清楚他眼前这个有着一双深邃蓝眸的斯拉夫人在想些什么。  
「喝杯酒庆祝一下之类的？」  
收回那抹打量的目光后，弗拉基米尔将之前的建议补充完整后，嘴角翘起抹弧度的看向对方。然而这样一幕已太过少有的温柔，却看得德米特里更想早一刻离开此处。  
他觉得自己太过敏感，却也是害怕与昔日重合。  
所以，即使德米特里内心深处有个感性的声音想唆使他立马答应对方，几年来培养出的理智，却终是选择了拒绝。  
「谢谢好意。但你也知道，我对酒精那东西并不十分偏爱。」德米特里在委婉的表达完自己的拒意后，便将早已整理好的文件从会议桌上拿了起来。「再说，你的理疗师曾也不止一次跟我提过，希望能劝你远离它们。」  
当然，后面的这句话，德米特里并没有讲出了，只是在心里默默的念叨了一遍。  
「要是没其他什么事的话，请允许我先行离开了。对于明天和安理会那家伙讨论关于叙利亚的事，我想我还剩下点文件需要再看看。」  
手持一叠文件的人，接着便搬出了此刻时一能帮自己早一刻摆脱此刻的借口。  
德米特里一边说着，一边推开了自己身后的木椅，在对方的沉默中，冲着对方礼貌的低了低头，以示告辞后，就向几步之外的议会大门走去。  
然而就在他刚准备跨出会议室的大门，短暂地逃离掉这一份让人难忍的煎熬时，身后却突然传来了那人刻意压低的嗓音。  
「季玛……」  
很简单的两个音节，很简短的两个字。  
但却实实在在的，能唤起企图逃离之人太多的回忆。  
而那些回忆，因为曾经都太过美好，所以当它们如走马灯般，一幕幕涌现在德米里特脑海里的时，才让人倍感悲伤与怅然。  
「季玛。」  
显然，对方意识到自己停下了脚步，于是又唤了一声，等着自己的回应。  
可德米特里除了伫立在原地外，并没有立刻给出回应。  
他完全不知道自己此刻该说些什么，更不会像早年两人因为某些政见不合闹别扭后，最后选着转身一笑当做什么事也没发生那般。  
德米特里背对身后座椅上的人呢，紧紧的抿了抿嘴角，泛出抹难以言喻的苦涩。  
既然好不容易建起的距离已然存在，那么，与其迎来带着打破它的期望却再次最终失望而归的结局，最好的决定，便是维持现状。  
于是，原本伫立在会议厅大门侧的人呢，像是什么都没听见似的，在深吸了口气后，终是迈开了离开的脚步。  
「那我就先告辞了，总统阁下。愿你也能早点休息。」

END


End file.
